gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GT-9600-DV Gundam Leopard da Vinci
The GT-9600-DV Gundam Leopard da Vinci is a Gunpla from Gundam Build Fighters Try. Based on the GT-9600 Gundam Leopard, it is built and piloted by Akira Suga. Technology & Combat Characteristics A custom Gunpla built by Akira after the West Tokyo Gunpla Battle Japanese Championship, the Gundam Leopard da Vinci is more sleek compared to the original Gundam Leopard and has different armaments. The suit can enter Gunpla Battle either in a light armament form or in a heavy armament form. During the battle with Sekai and his Kamiki Burning Gundam, the Gundam Leopard da Vinci is in the light armament form whereby it is armed with head vulcans, head cannons, a beam rifle with a beam shotgun mounted below, a hyper beam gatling and a missile pod. For the heavy armament form, it has added weaponry in the form of extra hyper beam gatling, extra missile pod, and an additional pair of beam cannons. Regardless of its armament form, the Gundam Leopard da Vinci is designed to bombard its enemy with various range weaponry. Although the suit's name seems to be in honor of Leonardo da Vinci, in reality, it is just a pun. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon :Mounted on the suit only in heavy armament form, one twin-barrel beam cannon is attached to each shoulder hardpoint. By rotating around the hard point, the beam cannons can be used to attack enemy units around the suit. ;*Beam Rifle :A handheld ranged beam weaponry, the beam rifle is the suit's main weapon. It can draw energy from the suit when attached to the forearm hardpoint. :;*Beam Shotgun ::A beam shotgun is mounted at the bottom of the beam rifle. ;*Head Cannon :Mounted in the head below the head vulcans, the pair of head cannons have higher firepower than the vulcans. The head cannons are used for damaging enemy unit's joints and sensors during close combat. ;*Head Vulcan :Mounted in the head above the eyes, the pair of head vulcans have a high-rate of fire but little penetrating power. The head vulcans are used for purposes such as missile interception. ;*Hyper Beam Gatling :In the light armament form, a hyper beam gatling is mounted on the left side of the backpack. In the heavy armament form, the suit has two hyper beam gatlings, one on each side of the backpack. When in use, the hyper beam gatling swings under the shoulder and a grip is revealed for the suit's hand. The hyper beam gatling can also be positioned above the shoulders. ;*Missile Pod :In the light armament form, a missile pod is mounted on the right shoulder hardpoint. In the heavy armament form, the suit has two missiles pods, one on each leg hardpoint. The missile pod carries 10 missiles, 5 in front and 5 in the back. After firing the missiles in front, the missile pod rotates to fire the missiles in the back. History During the battle that took place in the Meijin Cup, Akira controlled this suit. He then challenged Sekai Kamiki and his KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam to a one-on-one battle. Picture Gallery Gundam Leopard Da Vinci.png Gunpla Hg Gundam Leopard da Vinci.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Gundam Leopard da Vinci (2015): box art Notes & Trivia Reference Gallery Hhib07-1.png Hhib07-2.png Hhib07-3.png External links